


Eldest

by Schuyler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-04
Updated: 2004-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuyler/pseuds/Schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill's the eldest and, sometimes, that bothers him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eldest

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little snapshot set after Ron's second year.

There's a sort of easy grace about them, about the way they all stay clustered together like a swarm of gnats, gathered around some invisible center point, Ginny and Ron chasing each other, Fred and George catching Ron and lifting him up, Percy and Charlie sitting in the center, talking almost as if they don't see the others, but smiling anyway. He was nine when Charlie was born, and left for Hogwarts when he was eleven, so he was gone before he could get to know his first brother, and out of school before Charlie caught up. His mother explained to him once how hard it had been, keeping him safe and fighting Voldemort, and they waited thought they were strong enough again to handle more than one, before they had Charlie, waited until they thought there would be a chance that their children could grow up in a world without the Dark Lord. 

Bill hadn't had that luxury. 

But things were all right for now, it looked like they'd all make it through and right now, home for his birthday, all he could think about was how patently jealous he was of his younger siblings, who, even when things got scary, had each other in a way no one had expected them to. Even Charlie, who refused to age, was part of their little circle. Hell, he was old enough to be Ron and Ginny's father. Important realization, he figured, but it made for a shitty birthday. 

Until Ginny, stomped up to where he sat, held her hand out, and said impatiently, "Come on, then."


End file.
